During the use of certain instruments, such as a press or a drill, it is desirable to limit the depth or distance that the instrument travels. Thus quill stops are used to easily allow the user to adjust actuation distance. However, a quill stop is only as good as its ability to stay in place. The issue with currently known quill stops is that when a certain amount of pressure is exerted during the actuation, the quill stop will open and/or slide on the instrument. When a large amount of downward pressure is exerted, the force is translated into a lateral force that causes the quill stop to open. This movement limits the ability of the quill stops to function correctly.